Yunjae-Fate OneShoot
by gloriousfry
Summary: Mereka bersilangan, bertemu kembali. Namun akankan belahan jiwa nya mengingatnya?


**[Fanfiction] Yunjae-Fate OneShoot**

Tittle : Fate

Genre : Romance, fantasy

Author: Glorious Fry

Cast : Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong

Rate : PG 13

Angin berhembus menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan menatap riuh-riuh kehidupan jalanan yang dilihatnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak bernyawa,dia mengerejapkan matanya merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya lagi.

Namun aneh sama seperti sebelumnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Hati dan pikirannya mati menanggapi segala sesuatu dihadapannya.

Ia merasa setengah jiwanya hilang.

Sudah satu setengah jam ia berdiri ditempat penyebrangan jalan berdiri dipinggir tiang lampu lalu lintas, tanpa menggerakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

Ia manusia normal meski sedikit terlihat apatis, hanya saja ada satu bagian yang membuatnya hampa, ia tak tahu apa ia ingat kakinya dan pikirannya selalu berhenti ketika ia sudah berada di tempat penyebrangan ini.

Sudah satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit, ia kembali menegakan kepalanya yang bersandar pada tiang lampu lalu lintas saat dilihatnya lampu itu berubah warna dari merah menjadi hijau.

Dengan perlahan ia memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku mantelnya kemudiant menyisir rambutnya dari arah depan kebelakang dengan acak, berusaha sepenuhnya menyadarkan kesadarannya. Orang-orang bergerumul dari arahnya maupun sebaliknya, berjalan mengahambur menjadi satu bagai kerumunan semut, saling berdesakan hingga tak sengaja bertabrakan tapi saling memandang tak peduli.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan tampak tak perduli juga, tapi matanya tak sengaja terpaku pada sosok yang samar dipikirannya, lelaki itu memakai jas abu-abu sambil sesekali tertawa saat menyahuti suara di telepon genggamnya.

Senyuman, garis muka semuanya tampak familiar namun sosoknya kembali datar ketika ia mematikan lalu menyimpan telepon genggamnya di saku jalanan masih hijau sosok lelaki tampan itu mulai Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergemuruh tak tentu entah kenapa, tetapi lelaki itu..

_Dia..?_

Bagai terhipnotis langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti ketika melihat lelaki itu mulai berjalan menuju arahnya. Lagi-lagi wajah itu,sepasang mata yang memabukan itu.. hingga wangi tubuhnya yang tercium Jaejoong membuatnya teringat sesuatu sekaligus membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, kemudian tangannya menyentuh kepalnya seolah dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya, badannya terhuyung mendadak lemas. Tiba-tiba segala ingatannya berputar tak tentu dikepalanya..

**Flashback~**

"Aku tak ingin hidup lagi." Kata Jaejoong sambil memunggungi pria tampan yang sedang memelas dibelakangnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong kemudian membalikan badan Jaejoong kearahnya "Bodoh, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan ku? Dengan kita, hm ?"

Jaejoong menghela nafsnya meski sedikit malu karena lelaki itu terus menatapnya "Kita tak bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan Nya Yunho-yah.Kehidupan menjadi manusia itu tak mau mengulanginya,aku mau saat ini hanya dilalui dengan mu."Tegas Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah, aku rindu saat kita bisa menikmati saat-saat dulu, bukankah itu manis ?"Ujar Yunho kembali meyakinkan.

Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya bersiap-siap menyerang balik Yunho dengan alibinya dan berharap Yunho sedikit melunak dengan kelakuannya, Setidaknya Jaejoong tahu Yunho paling gemas saat melihatnya begini "Aku tak ingin memulai semuanya dari awal Yunho ah, itu melelahkan." Katanya sedikit sedih.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita dengan Nya? Kalau kita saling menemukan, kita akan diijinkan untuk terus akan ada kehidupan ke dua, ke tiga atau seterusnya tapi hanya ada kita nanti selamanya."Ucap sayang kali ini bibir manis Jaejoong tak terlalu berhasil membuat Yunho luluh.

Jaejoong sedikit menundukan wajahnya sebelum balas memandang wajah Yunho "Bagaimana kalau kita gagal?" Jaejoong mulai ragu.

"Aku tau kita bisa Jaejoong ah.." Yakin Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya sambil membawa jemari Jaejoong dan mengelusnya.

Jaejoong mulai menggelengkan kepalanya Nampak khawatir " Ini susah, apa Dewa rela mempersatukan kita yang seperti ini ?Aku hanya ingin begini, tak perlu Dewa mengijinkan kita, kita yang menjalaninya, aku tak butuh apapun lagi aku hanya butuh kita, Yunho-ya kau tahu kan, hm?"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian ia membawa wajah lelaki cantik yang tertunduk itu menghadapnya. Ia mulai membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Jaejoong, kemudian mengecupnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu hanya aku ingin membuatnya normal di matanya Nya, meski kita tahu itu tak biarkan Dia mengijinkan kita tak perlu risih orang berkata apa, kau percaya pada takdir kita?"Kata Yunho lagi, sambil mengusap kembali pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kalah lagi.

Sial Yunho tau cara bagaimana meluluhkan hatinya, sebagaimanapun ia bersikeras Jung Yunho tahu mengatasinya, ia terlalu pasrah untuk mengalah akhirnya, tapi demi Yunho nya, ia menderita seribu tahun pun tak apa.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu balas menyentuh pipi Yunho kemudian merapikan rambut Yunho "Kau Janji akan mengenaliku saat pertama kali kita bertemu ?"

Yunho memajukan bibirnya, kemudian menggerak-gerakan bola matanya seakan tak mengerti, Jaejoong mendengus merasa kesal lalu menjitak pelan kepala Yunho pun meringis seolah benar-benar merasa kesakitan "Tentu saja, kau adalah setengah mungkin aku melupakanmu, Joongie-ya ?"

Kini Jaejoong tertawa lebar, matanya berbinar-binar lalu kakinya berjinjit dan kedua tangannya ia eratkan pada bahu Yunho. Kembali ia mencium bibinr Yunho sekilas "Aku percaya mencintaimu Yunho.."

Pria dihadapan Jaejoong itu hanya mengangguk pasti dan sedikit merona karena mendapati perlakuan Jaejoong yang "tak terduga"itu, tapi tak bisa dielakan Yunho menyukainya, ia berharap nanti-nanti Jaejoong lebih sering melakukannya, tapi sedikit agak lama.

"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu Jaejoong ah.. Kau siap ? Tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jaejoong sambil memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan bahwa mereka bisa menghadapi ujian Dewa, lalu menjalani nya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menuju gerbang yang sangat besar berwarna putih dan dihiasi ukiran emas yang indah begitu berbekal rasa cinta dan rasa percaya,mereka terus melangkah dengan perasaan yang dalam..seberat apapun ujiannya mereka yakin cinta yang kuat akan menyatukan mereka lagi.

**End ****of ****FlashBack~**

Perlahan ingatan-ingat Jaejoong mulai merasuk lagi dalam dirinya, bibirnya bergetar, matanya melebar seakan tak percaya bahwa pria itu, pria yang berjas abu-abu itu yang perlahan melewatinya adalah orang ..itu adalah Yunho nya!

Ia tersenyum penuh arti ia berhasil menemukan setengah jiwanya, ia berhasil menemukan cintanya.. sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangannya hati Jaejoong sedikit mengejek Dewa, betapa mudahnya ia menjalani ujiannya mungkin kah ?

Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tak bisa tak menahan tangan lelaki yang melewatinya begitu saja. Jaejoong memegang sebelah tangan Yunho. Tubuh Yunho mendadak berhenti, tangan mereka saling mengait meski wajah Jaejoong masih menatap lurus kearah penyebrangan jalan, ia belum bisa melihat Yunho yang terhenti dibelakang badannya. Tangan mereka masih berpegangan di saat orang-orang sudah saling bertukar tempat untuk berjalan, saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dari merah menjadi hijau.

Perlahan Jaejoong menatap mata lelaki dibelakangnya. Suaranya seakan menghilang ketika ia hendak menyebutkan nama kekasihnya, ia terlalu lama memendam rasa rindunya yang terus menggunung setiap waktu.

"Yun..Yunho ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Lelaki dihadapannya itu balas menatap, tapi ini aneh ada sedikit yang berbeda..

"Mmm? Ya?

Kata lelaki berjas itu tampak sedikit kikuk saat melihat orang-orang melirik kearah mereka, terang saja,tak ada orang lain di zebra cross itu selain mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangan mereka masih mengait satu sama lain.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam.

"Yunho?!"Yakin Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tak mengerti, memang dirinya bernama Yunho namun.. siapa orang dihadapannya ini? Ia tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Memang sih dia menarik, cantik.. tapi tetap dia lelaki. Bukan "makanan nya"

Jaejoong terdiam.

perasaan asing yang ia dapati tiba-tiba menohok hatinya membuat jiwanya terhempas lagi, terasa kosong. Matanya memandang nanar setengah jiwanya yang sudah tak mengenalinya lagi. Semuanya terhenti dan terasa mati lagi bagi Jaejoong.

Keduanya terdiam dan yang terdengar hanya suara klakson mobil yang saling bersahut-sahutan…

**END.**

WHUOH ff tahun 2011 pas aku masih sma kelas 2 XD. Ff ini ngerasa adalah titik ballik tulisan aku yang mana menjadi kayak sekarang. Kalo ditanya emang dulu tulisan nya gimana? BEEUH faraaah.. (btw kayaknya sekarang jg sama ajah wkwkw aduh jangaaaaaaaaaan)

Terimakasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran nya sangat ditunggu loh :D

Btw di ffnet ini aku ga bakal sharing soal ff fandom aja tapi pure fiction buatan aku juga, karena aku ngerasa fiction ada dibagian ffnet ini jg hehe. Selamat membaca dan menikmati yaaa :D


End file.
